Resurrection of the Eldar
by blaze837
Summary: Fleeing from a Slanneshin ambush the Craftworlds Biel-tan and Ulthwe Arrive in the Outer-Rim. With this chance to rebuild will the Eldar regain the stars or will the ongoing war crush them once and for all? And What about the cultist's ships that came through with them? (Warhammer and Star Wars the Old Republic crossover.)


Craftworld Ulthwe: the pride of the Eldar, and home to billions, it is by far the best hope the Eldar have to regain what they had lost. The size of the ship is without compare making even a Emperor class battle ship look like a corvette in comparison, its halls are filled with the refugees of a hundred Eldar worlds where they spread word of their struggles, sing the songs of their ancestors in a attempt to keep their heritage alive. Their solders the pride of the Craftworlds practice their marshal talents in the temples and shrines all the while the Farseers and the council watch over them all.

That is if this was a normal day…

Today is far from normal…

After weeks of travel the Craftworlds Ulthwe and Biel-Tan and their fleets have finally meet near the northern fringe of the eye of terror both ready to strike a blow at their oldest and most powerful foe. Their leaders were filled with joy for finally they could help guarantee the Eldar race's survival the Farseers were eager to reclaim old treasures and artifacts. And the soldiers were proud to be part of the campaign which will finally begin to turn the tide.

That is if they didn't fall into an ambush…

How ironic it was for the craftworlds with their Farseers and mystic councils to have fallen for a simple attack such as this. As soon as the Fleet jumped in system they found that what was before a paltry force grew exponentially literally overnight what was once a couple dozen is now a couple hundred ships, which based on the symbols on the bows were loyal to Slaanesh the great thirster.

The Eldar ships turned to flee from these foes that outnumbered them by at least four to one, expecting at any moment for las-rounds to smash into their defenses, they were puzzled when they felt none coming only for the puzzlement to turn to dread when they realized the answer, they were wanted alive, the idea was to much to bear for many citizens, terrified at the mere idea of being captured by the monsters, now but a paltry nineteen kilometers away. Already bordering vessels were being sent out filled to the brim with Noise Marines and Deamonettes eager to defile innocent Eldar souls.

The Eldar fleets were firing away feverishly at their foes filling the void of space with the glow of their weapons shredding many of the countless boarding vessels who were fast approaching. But it wasn't enough their efforts ended the lives of countless would-be invaders but more where getting through buy the second, and if even one made it through, then the results would be horrific.

For while the craftworlds were filled with troops the vast majority were near the webway portals and transports not by the command centers and civilian sectors and even if they were, who knows where the boarding vessels would spew there dreaded cargo? The ships have changed much since their crews turned their back on the Imperium. The boarding methods are not one of them: ramming the ship straight onto the enemy vessel is as effective to the cultist as it is to the loyalist. All but guaranteeing that the troops onboard will arrive in a unguarded zone with a opportunity to cause untold amounts of damage and havoc.

While the battle waged on outside the craftworlds on Ulthwe the Farseers were hard at work preparing the spell to take the fleets out of this kill zone. The great foe's ships were gaining ground quickly now, only fifteen kilometers, and for every kilometer closed the chanting increased in both pitch and volume both desperation creeping into their voices.

While the main force is eleven kilometers away the boarding vessels were not, and with a tremendous force three of them in quick succession smashed into Ulthwe. One fortunately enough landed near the hanger allowing the thousands of guardians and hundreds of banshees to quickly slaughter the invaders without loss the other two had smashed near the Farseers location causing the ritual to falter in just a tiny (but important) way.

With the ritual complete the Eldar forces as well as three of their enemy's ships vanished with a blinding flash of light into the mysterious webway, but not before two more boarding vessels hit, crashing into Biel-Tan and throwing debris of the mighty ship into the void.

* * *

In Another galaxy – Outer Rim

* * *

Farseer Taldeer slowly rose from the ground she was thrown to during the crashes of the vessels. As she struggle to her feet she shouted "Get some troops down to the impact zones _now_ I will not tolerate _any_ Eldar to be defiled by these monsters!" Snapping to attention a half dozen warlocks sprinted out the door gathering guardians along the way to help purge the invaders before they bring harm to the citizens taking shelter nearby.

After regaining her balance she grabbed her spear from where it landed next to her, righted her helmet, and finally screamed "Status report _now_!"

As soon as she finished a Biel-Tan warlock rushed through the door stopping just inside the frame. "Before we jumped two boarding vessels struck Biel-tan, one has already been cleared but the other is putting up staunch resistance" he stated in a breathless voice "As for us the three that struck us, the one that hit the hangers has already been purged, but the other two haven't and have landed near the citizen sectors evacuation has begun but unless we get troops down there we will take citizen losses"

"Damn it" Taldeer mumbled raising her voice again she asks "Any good news?"

"Of the enemy vessels that followed through, all of them are heavily damage while our own fleets have mostly taken minor damages at best." the warlock explained "As for numbers wise we have thirty vessels ready for action twenty eight with minor damages and seven vessels in dire need of repair."

"And what do we have for ground forces?" Taldeer asks.

"Twenty-five thousand, five hundred falcons are ready for action, three thousand Wraith-guards, eight hundred Wraith-lords, eight million guardians and two million of both banshees and warp spiders." The warlock states "however the rangers are being uncooperative estimates are at five hundred thousand."

"And of course the thirty Farseers and eighty warlocks." Taldeer wraps up, mulling over this information. "Alright then you stay here and continue to analyze the situation I'm going down to repeal the invaders."

Quickly making sure her spear suffered no damage during her fall she waited only for a confirmation of her orders before rushing out the door and sprinting down to where the sounds of battle where coming from. Sprinting past door after door after door and passing through hall after hall. Her grim visage soured as the sounds of battle got louder and louder until finally after she rounded a corner she spot a squad of guardians being pinned down by noise marine cannons.

Not even taking a second to gather her courage she surged past the beleaguered defenders and charged the lead heretic. As she rushed forward her off hand tore her shuriken cannon out of its holster and launched a volley of brilliant plasma orbs at the cultists striking six of them in the head and three and the chest, the later screaming in pain before they died.

Continuing her charge at the three remaining cultist she holstered her pistol and moved her hand to the handle of the weapon shifting her grip into a combat ready stance. As she neared the fallen marines her cohorts were making themselves useful pouring fire at the three chaos worshippers strike down two of them. Nearing the final invader in the corridor Taldeer spun around moving her hands to the base of the shaft and proceeded to smack the marine with the back of the blade to rip it off and send it bouncing down the hall.

Not sparing even a glance at the soldiers she saved, she once again sprinted through corridor after corridor seeing signs of battles and occasionally catching glimpses of ongoing battles: a squad of banshees slaughtering a group of deamonettes, a group of cultists being mowed down by a group of guardians equipped with weapon platforms, a force of warlocks ending the struggles of a chaos space marine.

Not caring about the battles close to victory she looked for where the defenders were having trouble not having any luck she continued her search until it took her out side of the building on one of the numerous wraith bone bridges spanning the Craftworld stretching dozens of miles long with titanic statues of Ulthwe's fallen heroes spread out every four hundred feet.

As she slowed down and started to turn back to continue the search she heard sounds of fighting behind her turning to look she quickly spotted a firefight ahead between a trio of howling banshees and a sizable force of cultists who were taking cover in the rubble from a statue a enterprising member blew up.

Fury quickly filled her heart at the knowledge that these scum came abroad _her_ ship and using _her_ homes statues to help kill or worse defile _her_ people. Placing her spear upon her back, she grabbed the sword and cannon at her hips, screaming her praises to Khaine and crackling with warp energy she rushed the battle eager to wipe these invaders from her home.

The first sign the heretics had of enemy reinforcements is when three of their number went screaming over the edge preceded only by the sound of thunder. As the bewildered force turned to find this new challenger Taldeer made herself know by releasing a volley of plasma that shredded another four of their number. The cultists thanks to that last attack finally understood from where these attacks were coming from surged forth to meet her in melee.

Allowing a small smile to appear on her visage at the opportunity of spilling more invaders blood she meet their charge with her own. Sprinting at the oncoming group she spun around once in range slicing through two of their number one through the chest, the other the neck. Using the momentum she built up she continued the motion with a thrust to the chest of the ringleader as apparent by his more flamboyant robes. Quickly slamming her heel into the cultist's stomach to free her blade she blocked a strike on her left side.

With her blade in use she pointed her pistol underneath her arm aiming at the cultist's stomach and gave him quite a shock in the form of a plasma round to the gut. Spinning around she beheaded a heretic who decided that sneaking up on a Farseer was a good idea in combat.

Seeing twelve of their number slain with ease by the Farseer and another five by the banshees behind them the remaining cultists ran for their life, not making it far before a group of rangers made themselves known by using them as target practice. Who proceeded to gunned down the few survivors as they ran for their pathetic lives.

As the adrenaline started to leave her veins she sensed vile warp magic brewing further down the bridge. "Banshees to me, we must repel these invaders once and for all form our home" Taldeer shouted to the warriors behind her.

"Of course exalted Farseer we shall bring doom upon our enemies" the lead banshee breathlessly stated.

With the banshees close behind her she sprinted down the bridge pushing her mind out into the warp to help locate these invaders. 'Strange the warp seems almost … calm.' Before Taldeer could continue that train of thought she arrived onto the scene of a fierce battle. Where the bridge split off to meet the ground meters below dozens of guardians and cultists exchanged fire, deamonettes and banshees exchanged blows, and rangers hunting down noise marines, it was utter chaos.

In the exact middle of the anarchy stood a fallen terminator, armor painted black with purple trim, it held a book in its left hand and in its right it held a bolt of pure warp energy, occasionally throwing a round at a group of defenders and bellowing with laughter as his victims limp bodies hit the ground with a sick thump.

Knowing that the warlock was the ring leader she knew killing him with severely hurt the cultists war host, at the very least they will no longer have a psycher. Running down the ramp at full speed Taldeer and her followers cut a bloody swathe throughout the host cutting down a multitude of cultists who never learned to watch their back. Reaching the warlock in seconds the first sign the fallen terminator knew he was under attack was when Taldeer thrusted her blade threw his abdomen.

"You think that can kill me?" the fallen laughed as he pushed her blade out of him "I'll enjoy tormenting your soul Eldar." he continue his distorted voice filled with mirth dropping his book and pulling out a corrupted chain sword marking him as a member of the Emperor's Children.

Taldeer narrowed her eyes as she spotted the markings on his blade for the Emperor's Children were responsible for a vast majority of the damages wrought on the Eldar even capturing a Craftworld and the souls of the innocents who lived upon it. "That might not have killed you but I will." she sneered "You have much to pay for."

The beast bellowed "Then come Farseer do you want to live forever?" its voice dripping with sarcasm. "If not I can help you with that." it shouted as it fired a warp blast straight at her expecting an easy victory over Taldeer.

But she wouldn't have survived this long if she had ever dropped her guard in front of a chaos worshipper. Ducking underneath the attack she unleashed her own pouring lightning into the fallen's armor. Only to have to jump back as it countered with a downward slash of his chainsword. Having dodged the blow she rolled behind it and slashed with her own blade with much greater results gouging it's unholy plate and severing the flesh beneath it.

Bellowing with pain the heretic spun with speed that was out of place with something so gigantic. Backhanding her so hard Taldeer flew a good five meters away landing on her front she struggled to her feet as the behemoth walked towards her prone body each step sending a resounding thump through the air.

Regaining her footing she once again rushed the beast jumping to a side as it fired another blast towards her. As soon as she got into range the beast swung again missing but allowing Taldeer to use her own blade to good use, slashing twice on the fore arm of the monstrosity, and ducked back as the fallen roared with pain and anger.

"I'll make you beg for death!" It screamed as it charged the Farseer sending four bolts of warp energy at her three missing by miles and the finale contemptly leaped over. This did not faze the warlock as it continued his rush for the Farseer. Swinging his blade downward the unexpected happened instead of jumping back Taldeer jumped up onto its arm and stabbed her sword into the heretics face plate easily cutting through into its skull.

Taldeer being forced to let go of her blade jumped back as the behemoth's body fell backwards. Landing on her feet she strode forth to reclaim her blade, as she neared the body she shuddered at the taint the body stilled oozed clambering up the body she shuddered once again, at the purple liquid that now adorned her blade, vowing to clean it once the battle was over.

Looking around that point didn't seem too far off with the deamonettes and chaos marines already being purged and the last of the cultists being surrounded thanks to the timely arrive of a squadron of five falcons.

Closing her eyes she tilted her head back giving a prayer of thanks to her ancestors for her victory. Opening them again her eyes grew wide with terror, as a Farseer she was very familiar with celestial bodies of the universe and the stars she saw through the dome were not hers.

This was not their galaxy.

* * *

Tython

* * *

Jedi Temple, Two hours ago

As Satele Shan wandered through the new Jedi temple of Tython she couldn't be more proud of the work going, the new temple was quickly taking shape and hundreds of Jedi and Padawans had already arrived to the planet and were helping to build the city that will grow her.

As she walked through a door frame into what will be the court yard her sense were suddenly under attack a dark presence like she has never felt before has engulfed the air above and elsewhere in the galaxy in two places the sheer power of this force was beyond compare already she heard Padawans in the distance screaming in pain and Jedi crying out orders.

All of sudden just a few meters away an object smashed into the ground with tremendous force sending a cloud of dust and debris hundreds of feet into the air, as soon as the dust cleared she saw it was a strange con shaped object covered with flash and blood. Any further thoughts were prevented when the doors of the pod shot open and a flood of horrific beings poured out of the open frames.

Finally realizing this was a attack Satele grabbed and activated her light saber form her hip and charged forth to stop these invaders.

Meanwhile above the planet the republic's forces were trying their damndest to destroy the gigantic vessel that appeared into their midst.

 **(AN ha-ha no battle for you. It'll be part of side story following republic's view point)**

* * *

Above Sith planet Agora

* * *

Kerna the Defiler a being that once was a space marine commander but now is corrupt beyond recognition his armor infused with his flesh. His weapons now a twisted version of their previous life and the banner on his back now but a twisted mockery of the glory it used to convey.

As he looked out of the screen and smiled as he gazed upon the planet below. 'Soon this place will learn true pleasure." He did not know how he got here he only knew what is to come and that made him give a soul chilling smile.


End file.
